Hush
by NemesisNine
Summary: A night club with two homicidal owners. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Prologue

**Coauthored with Callicanios**

* * *

The sun peeked through the heavy curtains, groaning Light slapped his alarm clock several times before ripping it from the wall and heaving it across the room. Laying back down he covered his head with his pillow before realizing, it wasn't his alarm clock. Squinting in moderate pain to look at his watch before screaming, "Alright, alright! Don't break it down!"

Sitting up tiredly yawning putting his feet on the floor and stumbling half asleep towards the door. He glanced at the clock grumbling then growling at the door, "It's 9:40 you had better be dying, I just got to bed three hours ago."

Opening the door he saw the pale skinny form of his business partner, his ruffled hair being pulled and tousled, "Oh Gods, Light… They're coming!"

Light arched an eyebrow, "Beyond are you taking your meds?"

Beyond stopped chuckled, "I probably look a fright… Huh?" Pushing past Light causing him to hang his head. "Yes. I am currently taking all of my medications, my family… Light… MY FAMILY! They want to come see me!"

Light shrugged, "What's the problem with that?" Shuffling into his kitchen and filling his coffee pot.

Beyond started chewing on his nails, "You don't understand… Well you know me, so maybe a little… I'm kind of a black sheep. You know, if you thought I was socially awkward, wait until you meet my brothers."

Light dropped his cup, "Plural?"

Beyond bounced his legs, "I grew up in an orphanage and ran away with the oldest. Well. You know… He cracked and left me out here on my own, a few months later I met you."

Light sighed and grabbed another cup, "This doesn't explain why you're knocking my door down at 10 in the morning."

He hung his head and let his arms slouch, his arms were trembling. "Why would they want to see me? They hate me, I was a back up plan to one of my other brothers."

Light sat next to him and handed him a cup of black coffee, "Maybe they want to reconcile? Maybe they miss you? Maybe they worried about you all this time?"

Beyond took the cup of coffee, "I live above a whore house, Light. One bedroom… I have four brothers not including our old keeper."

Light blinked, "So? If they have the money to come from England… They have the money for a hotel."

Beyond sighed, "I just never amounted to much."

Light growled, "You're a successful business owner."

Chuckling, "Of a strip club. Wow! Good job, Beyond! One of my brothers is the top detective in the world, the other one is EO of a top grossing video game company, the other one is enrolled in university and the other is a child prodigy."

Light slouched back on his couch, "This is still sounding like a personal problem, Beyond."

Beyond leaned in closely, "Help me survive this week, and if not me, help me from killing all of them painfully and slowly."

* * *

You guessed it, I'm Light Yagami. I'm a 23 year old co-owner of a gentleman and night club, my partner, Beyond Birthday, and I met when I came to Los Angeles. Originally, I came to visit family. But when someone you click with offers you half ownership in a clearly successful business, when you're sick of your family and tired of being perfect… Seems like a good idea, and for a couple of years it was… Hell, still is. He's a great partner to have… Alright, I'm getting ahead of myself, I digress.

* * *

I was sitting outside a coffeeshop dreading my flight home in a couple of days…

The barista was finishing the last of the orders calling them forward, "Um, uh. Light?" Light stood up from his chair reading the newspaper and walked up to the counter to pay her for his drink. "I'm sorry… Is that your name?"

Light rolled his eyes, here we go again, these Americans. "It's actually Raito, but since every American I've met yet has butchered saying my name I just say what it means." Snatching his coffee and dropping the money on the counter, "Keep the change, rude bitch."

A tall young man leaned against the counter waiting for his drink, "I don't think that's a weird name. Personally I've heard stranger."

The barista turned and finished his order and stared up, "Beyond?" He winked at Light left his money behind and walked past him. Putting on heavy sunglasses and held the door open for Light, "New to the States?"

Light cautiously walked past him, "He looks like he's one of the serial killers from America… I hope he doesn't kill me before I go home." Shaking his mind from his judgements. "Yes. I came to visit family… She passed last night… Now I get to go home… To Japan." He hung his head slightly.

Beyond arched an eyebrow and muttered emotionlessly yet sarcastically, "The excitement can barely be contained. It hurts just watching the enjoyment pour from you. You any good at anything? I'm a business owner and if you want I can put you to use… Give you a plausible reason not to go home. You'll be self sufficient, and if you like it and decide not to go home I'll help you with citizenship. I too am a run away. I know that face."

So it began… The beginning of a partnership that seemed to be bulletproof. I'm not sure if it's because LA is afraid of him, or because we "dispose" of anyone who doesn't.

Stop that, mrs or mr. Reader. Yes, I broke the fourth wall. Deal with it, I don't mean kill them, we generally run them out of town. Although, murder wouldn't be out of the question.

And so, "Beyond the Moonlight" had adopted its new co-owner. Lords of the Underworld, we had been called. My father and Mother stopped talking to me entirely… Heh, I make over six figures, I don't care. I severed my ties with my family the moment I accepted this wild eyed strangers offer. A leap of Faith? Maybe. A desperate and rebellious young man dying to get away from my family and break every rule of a traditional Japanese family, definitely.


	2. Territorial

The lights flashed and the beat pulsed to "Moments – Tove Lo". Light watched over the club from the tinted windows and quietly hummed to the song and watched the patrons with a careful eye and stopped at Beyond cheerfully crowd hopping, shaking hands and making small talk.

"I, I'm not the prettiest you've ever seen

But I have my moments, I have my moments

Not the flawless one, I've never been

But I have my moments, I have my moments

I can get a little drunk, I get into all the drugs

But on good days I am charming as fuck

I can get a little drunk, I get into all the drugs

But on good days I am charming as fuck"

Light watched Beyond with a half smile, "You don't belong anywhere else in the world…" As he watched his partner make his rounds he sighed, "Oh good. Another punk." Light raised the radio and cryptically spoke. "The Devil has a tail."

Bodyguards slowly encroached the owner and slowly surrounded his peruser. Beyond smiled and turned around once the bodyguards had secured the area around him. Giving a half assed salute to the tinted glass room above the floors and a devious smirk. Guests laughed at the rejected party as he was being escorted to the exit.

The music died slowly and the DJ waited for the go. Beyond nodded smugly to the rest of the room, put his fingers in his mouth and gave a sharp whistle, "Are we having fun or what?!" He raised his hand and twirled his finger. The music pulsed loudly at his command "I Love It – Icona Pop". The guests all screamed loudly and jumped to beat.

Hoping up on the bar Beyond grabbed a bottle from the top shelf. "Not the champagne, Beyond!" Light growled over the radio, his irritation return with a blown kiss and a wink.

Beyond shook the bottle and stepped on one of the 'flying bars'. "Kamikaze – MØ". He popped the cork with a flick of his pocket knife and the sparkling alcohol glittered through the air. As the swing passed one of "Beyond's Angels." He passed the bottle to her and stepped off on a nearing platform and bowed to the club before turning around and heading to the top office.

She poured the glittering golden liquid over herself as "Fancy – Iggy Azalea." Started to echo through the club.

The door opened after a series of clicks and Beyond collapsed on the couch. "You looked like you're having fun. You realize how much that bottle was right?" Light sat at the computer not looking up.

Beyond smirked rolling onto his back, "Our reputation buys that shit for free, my friend."

Light chuckled, "Did some research. Want to go for a friendly drive?" He turned in his chair and folded his arms smiling darkly.

Beyond sighed, "You know me, always up to meeting new neighbors."

Light picked up the radio and clicked a button and two bouncers separated themselves from the crowd and waited for the two to emerge from office. As the door opened and they walked past the guards two more were waiting at the bottom of the stairs. As they passed an open wall the crowd cheered at Beyond who blew a kiss to everyone. As they cleared the opening, "Send for Belladonna. I believe she would be of value to us in this meeting." His eyes seemed to glow a faint red with a twisted smile.

Turning the corner and walking out the back through the other side of the club which was much quieter, the pulsing beats from the night club couldn't be heard in the slightest. They walked through an upscale room with beautiful woman entertaining rich gentlemen, or "gents" as Beyond liked to call them. Several without clients waved and greeted Light and Beyond.

The room went dark and a woman with long blood red hair slowly strutted onto the center stage to the song of "Dollhouse – Switchblade Symphony". Her long black lacy robe trailed behind her with her tight fitting leather undergarments hugging her skin. The female announcer purred in a deep, slow voice, "The Lady Belladonna, the one, the only, Black Widow of the house. Venomous and beautiful. Watch your hearts gentlemen."

Dragging her claw like nails along the pole she lifted herself with ease and wrapped her legs around the pole and hung herself upside down. She snapped her long fingers and "Right Where It Belongs – Nine Inch Nails" began playing as she entranced the crowd with her elegant movements.

"What if everything around you… Isn't quite as it seems. What if all the world you think you know in an elaborate dream."

Light stood at the bar and tapped on the mahogany wood and the bartender set the drink down and smiled at him, "Enjoying your night Mr. Yagami?"

He gave her a flirtatious grin and ran his finger along the lip of the shot glass, "Mr. Yagami is my father. Call me Light." He gave her a soft wink and took the shot waking up behind Beyond who held out his hand as Belladonna exited the stage.

A clawed hand rested itself in Beyond's as she graceful floated herself to the main floor and interlocked arms with Beyond. "Whose my client?" Beyond smiled manically, eyes glowing as they all exited the building."

The bouncers that were ahead of them held the doors open to the rear of a long limousine and the two from the back took their place in the front seats.

Beyond watched the Los Angeles streets flash by, "Who was it?"

Light leaned his head on his hand, "Sureños"

Beyond smiled and pulled Belladonna's hands to his lips, "My darling Black Widow."

She smiled deviously, "I suppose…"

Light put in a code on the wall of the vehicle opening a clear gun case. "They're heavy hitters."

Beyond sat back and waved his hand, "So, call the 'Boyz.'

Belladonna dipped her nails into an odd chemical substance and smiled as Beyond closed the small vial, "Stop here."

The bouncer rolled the window down, "Sir, this isn't the best place to leave a lady."

Light narrowed his eyes, "You must be new." Placing himself directly behind the driver he pressed a large, cold, black barrel to his jaw, "Funny. I don't recall hiring anyone new. And I hire ALL the bouncers. How'd you get in?" The bouncer stuttered for a moment. "You can tell me or I can blow your brains out and leave you as a calling card.

Belladonna giggled, "The God of Death, at it again." She opened the door and wiped the handles clear of any spots her nails may have touched, "See you later, boys."

Light smiled, "Drive… You thought you had us. But you see. No one gets ahead of me. I hate losing." The limousine pulled to a stop next to a warehouse a street over from where they dropped Belladonna off. Two bright silent flashes lit the street. And the rear doors opened. Beyond and Light stepped out. Light had the driver in a choke hold and as they came around the corner Belladonna had already attracted the attention of the surrounding "wildlife."

She smiled with her nails dug deep into the arm of the leader of the group, "Guess he sniffed me out."

Beyond lit a cigarette and tossed a small vial to the leader, "I won't worry about any further activity of your people in my territory again… In a matter of minutes you'll be dead and all of your men will have one choice. Be absorbed or be gunned down."

The leader chuckled and coughed releasing Belladonna. Light smiled as he loaded his pistol. "You think your boy here is good enough to take us out with a 9?!"

Light looked up held his hand up and snapped causing a wall of headlights to light the scene behind them, "No. Just you. You won't be hard to hit… You've been poisoned with nightshade."

Beyond exhaled a large cloud of smoke, "See… A few months ago The Asian Boyz thought they could take me out for taking some of their girls. Well. They ended up with the same proposition. You join me or carpet my road to Hell." He glanced down at his watch, "Alright, Shinigami. Wrap this up. I have an appointment with Hell's Angels, seems they'd like to rent the club for a night." Beyond turned around and nodded to one of the drivers of an expensive vehicle as he took the drivers seat and left the area.

Out gunned, most of the members laid their weapons down, "Boss, we can't take the Asians and the Angels. Sorry, looks like we're through." Light stood there and pointed his gun and mercilessly shot down all who never laid down their arms."

Retaliation fire began to ring out as The Asian Boyz returned fire all bullets successfully missing Belladonna and Light. He slipped on a glove and held his hand, "My lady. Your chariot awaits."

Belladonna placed her hand on Light's gloved hand and walked with him, "Seems if gangs keep trying to take him on they stronger he gets… Before you know it he'll own all of LA."

Light smirked, "Or at least the south end. Don't get ahead of yourself, Miss Bella. I don't think he's the marrying type."

She chuckled slightly, "Oh Light, you're more my type. That smart and sophisticated classy. I like that."

He opened the read door to the limousine as the raging firefight continued a street over. Light got into the drivers side and shut the door, "Shall I take you home then?"

She smiled, "Yours or mine?" She winked at him and sighed, "Yes, I suppose. I could never compete with Beyond anyway." She shot Light a daring grin.

Light sighed and started the car, "For the ninth time, I'm not gay."


	3. Family

Beyond paced in front of the airline gate as Light sat quietly ignoring his incoherent rambles. He sat silently with his coffee in the chair, disinterestedly holding the sign that read "Whammy".

The gate opened and people began filing out. Beyond stopped pacing and stood completely still. Among the crowd a blonde ran out and threw his arms around Beyond, "Oh man, have I missed you!"

Beyond chuckled at the young man, "Hey, Mello. How's it hanging?" He held his hand out and Mello smiled and slapped it.

"The usual." His icy blue eyes locked with Light, "He's cute! Boyfriend?" Light rolled his eyes.

"No. He's my co-owner and best friend. He's cool, don't jump him… I mean that, don't steal his wallet or hit on him." Beyond arched an eyebrow. Mello snapped and chuckled playfully.

A red head bumped into the back of Beyond and looked up, "Sorry…"

Beyond hugged him softly, "Oh, Matty…" A silent teenager stood next to Matt with snow white hair that he curled around his finger. "And, Near? Wow. You've grown." Earning only a nod from him.

An older man approached with another trailing behind him. Light looked away, "I'm getting more coffee…" Beyond nodded as he hugged Watari softly.

Light leaned against the bar of the coffee shop in the airport. He turned around to see Beyond interacting with his family. "I don't see why he needed me here."

A dry monotonous voice answered him, "Because, in a family of black sheep, he stands out the most."

Light trailed his eyes over to a haunched man next to him, sipping on some tea. "L. Nice to meet you. The infamous Light."

Light narrowed his eyes, "What if I'm not him?"

The large dark orbs fell on him, "You're him."

Light arched an eyebrow. "Right. The detective."

L smirked silently and watched his family, "Misguided misfits generally find someone as normal as possible on the outside… But, if you're spending time with Beyond… My guess is you're just as interesting, and probably twice as dangerous."

Light smirked, "Might be. Might not be. Either way, I'm just here to help drive you to where you guys are staying."

"That's too bad. Beyond will lie to me. I'm genuinely concerned about him." L pulled his shoes off and glanced at Light.

"He's fine." Light snarled and walked up to the group, "Let's get your bags and go. I'm tired."

L watched him closely, "Interesting."

* * *

The group walked through the airport, the air thick around them will tension. Beyond walked next to Light and mouthed, "Thank you" to him. Only earning a nod back.

They stood waiting for the baggage to come down, Light stood waiting by the doors. Light's fell on each of them. L grabbed his bag and stood next to Light. They stood in silence waiting for the rest of the group.

"Time to decide driving arrangements." Beyond said as they stood in front of the two jet black sedans.

Light shrugged, "I could careless." He unlocked his car and the trunk came open then sat himself in the driver's seat of his car.

L smirked, "He intrigues me. I'll ride with him." Beyond sighed nervously. L shuffled back and dropped his bag in the back of the vehicle and waited for the remaining of the passengers.

Watari smiled, "I'd like to ride with you, Beyond." Beyond winced slightly at this. "Mello and Matt should also ride with us, Mello has missed you a lot."

Near sighed, "That puts me with shady and nosy. Got it." He quietly walked over to the car and set his bag next to L's and sat in the back. "No offense. I don't know you, don't have anything to say."

Light rolled his eyes, "None taken. I prefer it."

L opened the front door, "I get motion sick if I sit in the back." Light shrugged as they both buckled in.

Beyond helped the others get settled into the other car and he leaned on Light's car. Light rolled down the window. "Your place or mine?" He winked and chuckled.

"I thought there was staying arrangements?" Light sighed as he realized the bastard set him up because only his house was big enough to house everyone. "I guess mine… I should let you know… I'm displeased with this."

Beyond grinned, "You'll forgive me… You always do!" Light rolled his eyes and hated how right that statement was. That fact aside, Beyond had already started staying with him because his building was condemned.

Light sighed and started reversing, "Guess you're all staying at my place."

L put his finger to his bottom lip, "I suppose you do not like this plan." Light rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw slightly. The surroundings of the car went from the colorful surroundings towards the city, Near cringed as he watched the city from inside the car. Light pulled onto the highway and drove north, "So… Where does Light live?"

"North of LA… It's disgusting there." His voice was low and annoyed, still mulling over the information Beyond had just sprung on him, "I used to live in the city… But Beyond's apartment was condemned, and I'm not living in a two bedroom apartment with him. So, I moved."

In an attempt to avoid any further discussion Light turned the radio up, "Hurricane – LNKAY" played. Near became more visibly comfortable the further they drew from the city. "What do you and Beyond own, exactly?"

Light shot Near a scowl from the rear view mirror, successfully silencing any further questions from him. They pulled up to a driveway of a secluded house. Three stories and modern in design. L stared surprised, "Yes… What do you guys own…" His voice fell silent as they exited the vehicle.

Light pointed into the city to a lit up building that stood among some of the more distinct buildings. "That." L nodded silently and Near strained to read the sign. "Don't bother. It's a night club." Light smugly folded his arms, "There's enough bedrooms for all of you. So, go claim a room."

The two peeked around the door as Light unlocked it. "Upscale… No wonder Beyond doesn't want to leave." Near speculated.

"This is the center, pick your rooms in the west wing. That's Beyond's half of the home. Here you'll find the main kitchen, living room, entrance to the backyard that has a pool and a hot tub… Help yourselves. But, do not enter the east wing, I can and will kill you." Light hung his keys up and took his shoes off.

L smirked, "Is that a threat or a promise?"

Light rested his hand on the stairway handle, "A promise." He shot him a sinister glare.

"I think he means it, L… Let's go pick our rooms." Near pulled on L's sleeve as he started for the west wing.


	4. A Beautiful Mess

Light sat at his computer typing as he heard the second car pull up and the doors shut. He sighed as he heard Beyond talking to the others.

"I'm going to go talk with Light for a minute, go ahead and choose a room, make yourselves at home… But not too at home, Light has everything set up a certain way in the center of the house." He nodded to the others and skipped up the steps and stopped in Light's doorway and knocked gently.

"What?" His voice was short and annoyed.

Beyond pushed the door open slightly, "Hey… Sorry to bug you, I just wanted to say thanks…" His voice trailed off distantly.

Light sat back in his computer chair and folded his arms, eyeing Beyond suspiciously. "And?"

Beyond shook his head and gave his best fake smile he could, "Nothing… That was it…"

Light turned in his chair staring at Beyond analytically, "You're a terrible liar."

Beyond looked up sadly, "You actually want to hear it? Normally you tell me to keep my mouth shut and leave personal matters out of it."

Light narrowed his eyes, "Say it before I change my mind."

Beyond walked in and sat on Light's bed and cupped his face in his hands, haunched over, "I should be happy, I should feel excited to see my family… Or anxious, or stressed… But." Light arched an eyebrow and squatted in front of Beyond and rested his hand on Beyond's knee. Beyond moved his hands and a solitary tear fell, "I can't feel anything… I forget how numb I've become… And I suppose I didn't care. Am I supposed to feel anything? What am I supposed to feel?"

Light averted his eyes, his partner never showed weakness to him, but his usual support system has been scattered throughout LA, "I don't know, Beyond. I'm not sure I've ever felt anything." His stare met Beyond's seriously. "Emotions are supposed to be normal. I guess."

Beyond looked down, "I must look so pathetic right now…"

"No." Light's answer was quicker than he had originally calculated.

"I want to feel something… Anything… Probably why I fill my holes with drugs and alcohol." He gently touched the ends of Light's bangs. "Thanks for talking to me, Light… I needed it."

Beyond stood up to leave and lingered his hand on Light's shoulder, squeezing it slightly. As he went to pull his hand away his wrist was caught, he looked down at Light whose position hadn't changed. "You're not the only one… You're not alone, Beyond." Beyond gave a wistful smile and nodded.

Beyond watched Light's hand and realized that he's trembling slightly. "Light? If you need to… You can talk to me."

Light snapped to, shaking his head slightly, he released Beyond's wrist. "Sorry. No thanks, talk has never helped me." He stood up and pulled his over shirt off and brushed past Beyond to hang it in his closet. As he turned around he was met with a set of scarlet eyes within very close proximity to his own.

Beyond gently wrapped his fingers around Light's shirt collar and leaned in closely, he could feel Beyond's breath on his lips. "We all have our moments."

Light stared into Beyond's eyes and brought his lips closer, "Sometimes those moments last for too long." They stared at each other for a moment, neither prepared to back down from the other. In a flash, Light released a deviously smile and grabbed the sides Beyond's head and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Taken by surprise, Beyond grabbed Light's wrists hard enough to bruise. They stumbled back onto Light's bed. Light broke the embrace and cocked an eyebrow as he stared into Beyond's equally menacing eyes. They stared at each other with murderous intent, a silent hush came over the room before neither could take the stand off any further, Light pulled his own shirt over his head as Beyond did the same, embracing once again, Beyond ran his nails down Light's back leaving a trail of deep red in their wake. Light separated their lips and gently bit at Beyond's neck causing him to release a breathless groan and crooking his neck to allow Light more access. He could feel Light's hands trail down to his shoulders and to the sides of his waist.

Beyond gave a soft moan and arched his back pushing his hips into Light's. Light bit down Beyond's neck causing him to whimper momentarily, while sucking on the soft skin of Beyond's neck he unzipped Beyond's zipper. Beyond worked the clasps of Light's pants, both men's breathing had become irregular, their movements rigid and fast. Light licked the ridge of Beyond's ear and whispered seductively, "This never happened."

Beyond smirked and yanked Light's pants and boxers down to his knees, "I don't even know what you're talking about." Light returned the smirk and leaned over to Beyond's lips, he winced expecting another rough passionate kiss, but received a soft embrace. Beyond's eyes fluttered shut and he tangled his fingers into Light's chestnut hair lost in his thoughts, "His lips are so soft, a lot softer than they looked, and his hair, although normally flawless, almost feels like silk."

Beyond pulled his lips away from Light and stared at him, "What the hell was that?"

Light smiled weakly, "I'm tired of feeling pain…" Beyond's expression softened and he leaned in a kissed Light softly.

Slowly moving his hands to Light's shoulders. "I understand." He stared at Light who gave him an enduring stare. Shifting his glance away, "Don't look at me like that."

Light brushed Beyond's bangs out of his face, "Why not?"

Beyond leaned his face against Light's hand, "I'm a mess who doesn't deserve a stare like that."

Light ran his thumb along Beyond's cheek, softly caressing it. "Maybe, but you're a beautiful mess."

Beyond blushed softly, "Stop that…"

Light leaned in closely and whispered on his lips, "No." Beyond closed the remaining gap between their lips and wrapped his arms around Light's shoulders helping him remove the rest of his clothing. Beyond shuddered at the contact of their skin. Light kissed him deeply as he ran his fingers along the shaft of his partner. Causing Beyond to moan deeply and arch his back, pressing his body against Light's.


	5. Chapter 5

Coauthored with Callicanios: want to read more of this story?! Read it through Callicanios. As per rules of Fanfiction I WILL NOT be posting here.

She he will be posting the rest of the story under her pen name, yes, there is an actual chapter 5, waiting for you to read it there, loves.

-NemesisNine


End file.
